There are many other load determining devices that have been developed for smaller and higher loads, for a particular use and for specific materials. For example, a device was developed to meet the requirements of FMVSS 202 for head restraints to reduce the frequency and severity of neck injury in rear-end and other collisions. This device was bulky and could not be used at different orientations. In another example, a device developed to measure the load deflection of the thorax is less accurate because the load was applied using a screw. Another device developed to measure the stress strain properties of human skin cannot be used in other orientations without another setup and has a small span of workspace where it can reach. Another device developed to measure the load displacement of a biological membrane had a very small load range, which thereby limits the usefulness of the device.